<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Todoroki x reader oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681182">Todoroki x reader oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, All For One, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Yaoyorozu Momo, Bottom Todoroki Shouto, Child Neglect, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Denki, Endeavour can get fucked, Fluff, I don’t really like momo so..., Lesbian Yaoyorozu Momo, Mafia AU, One For All, Pirates, Prince Todoroki, Rape, Shigaraki - Freeform, Smut, Spooky, Stain, Tags to be added, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto &amp; Yaoyorozu Momo Friendship, Todoroki is bad at feelings, U.A, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Vampires, We hate Endeavor in this house, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend, Youtube AU, aizawa - Freeform, all might - Freeform, contains elements of bnha next gen, dabi - Freeform, give this man some love, izochaco, kiribaku, kurogiri - Freeform, momo is my enemy, momojirou, quirk marriage, shinkami, shinso - Freeform, todoroki and reader are parents, toga, twice, villain AU, 🤣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what it would be like to co captain a ship with captain todoroki or maybe even wondered what type of parent he would be like well this is the place my friends </p><p>Will contain:<br/>Smut<br/>Mature themes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todoroki Shoto/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mafia au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mafia au </p><p>It had all happened so quickly.</p><p>The Alarms of the underground base started to sound.</p><p>Flashing lights served as a warning that there were intruders.</p><p>You, a prostitute used for the masters pleasure,  were the least of the clans concern at the moment.</p><p>You were usually trapped in a metal room designed to extinguish quirks, and that’s what it did,</p><p>You couldn’t help, even if you wanted to.</p><p>You just had to stay calm and hope they didn’t find you, god knows what they would do to an Enemy master’s pet.</p><p>Just the very thought made you sick to your stomach.</p><p>You jump when you hear the giant metal door down the corridor fly open, you hoped and pleaded it wasn’t by force because if it was then you would probably die with everyone else in the facility.</p><p>You gulped as if it would wash away any nerves that were all over the place.</p><p>You looked around for anything to defend yourself in the small room, there was sadly nothing, only a bed laying up against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>You closed your eyes tightly, as if it would protect you from who was coming down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>You had run out of ideas,</p><p>Suddenly two silhouette appears on the ground, you gulped just before you looked up nervously.</p><p>Two men </p><p>A redhead and a blonde, both had dangerous red eyes that were piercing your soul.</p><p>“Well, well call the boss I think we’ve found what we’ve been looking for” said the redhead</p><p>“You don’t tell me what to do, shitty hair”<br/>
the blondie snaps.</p><p>“My my such a temper” the red haired, red eyed man teases clearly trying to get under the blondes skin.</p><p>“Shut up and do your job you know how he gets when we don’t comply like he asks” the red eyed blonde snaps again</p><p>You were a little confused but you were also a lot more  terrified. </p><p>Who’s the ‘he’ they speak of? </p><p>Who were they working for?</p><p>What are they gonna do to you?</p><p>Questions like these kept running through your mind.</p><p>You attention was brought back by the seemingly angry blonde, snapping his fingers and demanding you stand, </p><p>Fearing for your life you do as he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Stand back” the blonde growls</p><p>“W-why”</p><p>“Just stand back you moron you don’t wanna be blown to bits do you” blondie snaps </p><p>You shake your head as you quickly move the<br/>
the back of the cell like room.</p><p>You heard an explosion almost as if it was right in front of you,</p><p>When you opened your eyes you realised that there had been one right in front of you.</p><p>It must be his quirk you thought to yourself</p><p> </p><p>You felt a hard pain occur to the back of your head.</p><p>Everything went black…</p><p>—————————————</p><p>You woke up in a similar cell to before, </p><p>You swore you could hear voices in the background, sounding as if you were situated only a hall away.</p><p>You heard the clicking of heels against the stone floor.</p><p>Your head was pounding.</p><p>The footsteps started getting closer</p><p>You couldn’t help it when your heart started pounding.</p><p>And as soon as they started they stoped again </p><p>You sensed the footsteps had stoped just outside your very cell.</p><p>“Ahh so you're awake now” a new males voice enters the atmosphere.</p><p>You stay silent.</p><p>“Baby,if you don’t look at me now you will faces repercussions.</p><p>You struggled not to gasp,</p><p>How did he know you were awake</p><p>You slowly raised your head to look at the suspected new man.</p><p>You realised you were right when your gaze met his.</p><p>His appearance, like nothing you had ever seen before.</p><p>Half red and half white hair framing his well sculpted face.</p><p>A bright shining blue eye resides on his left side, a snowy like gray colour, matching his hair.</p><p> </p><p>But the most luring part of his appearance was the red scar that lingered, perhaps from a bad accident.</p><p>It was just then you realised he must be Shoto Todoroki, your old master used to fuck out his stress on you the very stress  he got from this man in th first place. </p><p>“Like what you see” he said his tone blank not leaving enough emotion for you to desire what he was feeling.</p><p>You snapped back into reality,Gulping </p><p>What would he do to you?</p><p>“Hmm, I’ll make this easy for you, you are to become my consort, I will be free to use you as I see fit, you will be my toy, my plaything and most importantly my cum dump, my stress relief if you will” he ranted</p><p>you felt yourself become sick, is that why they kidnapped you, sure you were used to it but…</p><p>As silly as it sounds you knew your old masters kinks, and they didn’t include anything that would hurt you,</p><p>Yes, you were possibly the furthest thing from a masochist</p><p> </p><p>You looked at the intriguing man in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>You sighed</p><p> </p><p>You knew deep down there was no way out of this.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————</p><p>You had been here a few days but your new ‘master’ had yet to play with you.</p><p> </p><p>It almost had you relieved, but you knew it had to be coming soon.</p><p> </p><p>You could sense someone approaching,</p><p> </p><p>You sighed, this was it</p><p> </p><p>“Get up” you looked up to see the blonde that had knocked you out a few days ago.</p><p> </p><p>You rushed to your feet not wanting to feel the suffering you would if you got hit with his quirk.</p><p>Your arms were tied behind your back as they marched you down the long winding halls and up a few stairs.</p><p>You were brought to a sudden stop,</p><p> </p><p>“In there” the blonde growls as he shoves you forward.</p><p>Wrists having suffered rope burn from how tight they were tied together.</p><p> </p><p>You stumble into the room.</p><p>Falling over and landing on your knees.</p><p>You looked around the room,</p><p>It was elegant to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait in here, he’ll be back in 5 minutes” he says and for a second you swore you could see a look of sympathy in his blood red irises.</p><p>You stomach grumbles, they had barley fed you since you had been here.</p><p>Oh what you would do for something, anything to eat.</p><p> </p><p>You started drooling at the thought of a nice freshly cooked meal.</p><p>“Thinking of me” a monotonous voice cut through the thought of food.</p><p>You flushed a bright red.</p><p>“What, n-no I promise it wasn’t like that” you felt tears start to form in your eyes.</p><p>Your head facing the ground not allowing him to see you in such a weak state.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, now, now baby, the only tears you’ll be crying tonight will be ones of pleasure” you could practically feel his smirk.</p><p>He grabbed the rope that was still tied around your wrists.</p><p>Tugging you to your feet, pushing you down on his plush mattress.</p><p>The rope was tied to the headboard,</p><p>“Now your going to be a good girl, you are to stay here until after my shower” he grabbed a towel from the side before going into a side room.</p><p>A minute later you heard the water running.</p><p>While he was in the shower you took a moment to look around your new masters room,</p><p>It was well decorated in a traditional japanese style, indeed everything in this room was Japanese to a t from the sliding doors to the floor mats, it was a little overwhelming.</p><p>Your attention was brought by the shower turning off.</p><p>The door opens to revel a really ravenous looking man.</p><p>Beads of water running down his bare chest and torso, towel lining up to his waist.</p><p>You resisted the urge to lick your lips.</p><p>“Hmm’ you really do like what you see don’t you”</p><p>You felt a shift in the mattress, due to the position you couldn’t see him until he was in your face.</p><p>He hums as he starts to unbutton your tunic,</p><p>Kissing every little bit of skin revealed to him as he does so.</p><p>The last button was unbuttoned</p><p>You felt a large heat close to your back, he pulls apart the shirt the edges looked charred,</p><p>‘Of course’ you realised that you were still tied up, </p><p>You felt his lips to your neck, down to your collarbone, leading to your breasts.</p><p>His lips attached to your right nipple as his left hand used his ‘you presumed it was his quirk’  to turn his hand to a cold temperature.</p><p>You struggle to keep in the moans that were so desperate to escape.</p><p>He released your right nips with a pop, cold hand leaving your left, he swapped positions mouth now sucking your left nipple and boiling his hand over your right breast.</p><p>He groans as he releases your nipple from his mouth.</p><p>Todoroki hastily unties his towel,</p><p>Not before ripping your trousers/pants off Along with your panties.</p><p> </p><p>Your legs, witch weren’t tied up, you bring your legs up to your chest.</p><p> </p><p>Your legs are pulled apart, no doubt revealing your intimate area.</p><p>Shoutos mouth edges on to your wet, dripping pussy, you couldn’t help but get wet from all the foreplay.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hide yourself” the heterochromic male growls</p><p>His tongue flicks at your clit, before delving into your dripping hole.</p><p>His fingers found your clit and began rubbing hoping for a bit of friction.</p><p>You couldn’t help it when you let out a loud almost obnoxious moan.</p><p>He kept licking and flicking your bean making you drool.</p><p> </p><p>You suddenly felt a tightening in your abdomen, you cry out as your body releases its tension into the orgasim.</p><p>Your face was beat red at this point, but he was far from done.</p><p>His arms were placed between your head and arms, leaving almost no room to escape even if you could.</p><p>You felt it, his mushroom shaped tip poking at your wet entrance.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden he shoved himself in, moaning as he did so.</p><p>Your walls were being stretched beyond belief at this point.</p><p>By the look of how big he was, he wouldn’t be able to fit it all in.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded letting you know he was going to start thrusting, not even bothering to check if your ok or ready for it yet.</p><p> </p><p>His first thrust was slow, eyes connected to trouts as he kept thrusting at a gradual pace before he sped up a little too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt, oh good god it hurt, with him not giving you a proper adjusting period it was bound to sting but this hurt a lot more then you thought it would.</p><p>Soon enough though your hips started bucking against his as he fucked your tight women hood.</p><p>It began to get pleasured up for you and before you knew it, </p><p>You were screaming his name.</p><p>Tears of pleasure in your eyes just like he said there would be.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough you came around him.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later he arrived as well </p><p>He falls off of you, leaning over his dresser to grab something,</p><p>You were exhausted, you felt the bed shift and something being placed into your full kitty.</p><p>You looked down to see a sort of plug, you looked over to him in question.</p><p>“To make sure you don’t lose any” the half n’ half man smirks.</p><p>“After all your chances of becoming pregnant are higher now the juice won’t leak” he says before laying down for the night</p><p>All you could do was look up to the ceiling and cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shira and Rei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were an underpaid worker, usually working over time just to get food on your table.</p><p>It was hard, yes but it is what you had to do to survive.</p><p> </p><p>You had a little one at home you also needed to feed, so work was inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>You felt love like no other for the child you brought into this world.</p><p> </p><p>And you vowed to protect her when she was born and that’s what you intend to do.</p><p>It was Autumn Thursday afternoon when you first met the love of your life.</p><p>You had been up all night working and coming home to find your little one had a cold.</p><p>You had stayed up all night to make sure she was comfy and then called your brothers to get their lazy asses over to watch her while you went to work.</p><p>You were currently in a rush, you needed a caffeinated drink to keep you up as long as it could so you could get to work and not fall asleep on the bus.</p><p>You knew this cute little place by your workplace and it was usually quiet inside as well.</p><p>You entered the small cafe only a few blocks away from work to get something anything to keep you energy up.</p><p>To your relief there was only one other person in line,</p><p>Beanie and sunglasses on, wait sunglasses in the middle of autumn, you shock the thought off when you see a shy looking child by the older person's side.</p><p>She is so cute you squeal to yourself.</p><p>She was a young girl probably no older then your young one, she had white hair a pout on her lips, a thick warm looking scarf wrapped around her neck, tiny wellies on her feet, and she was wearing a pick cozy looking coat,</p><p>Damn it, why were you jealous of a freaking four year old.</p><p>“Bye have a good day sir” the friendly cashiers called out toward the man as he left</p><p>You walk up to the counter and order what you desire from the small humble coffee shop.</p><p>You walked out and noticed the guy from before on a bench, toddler on his lap.</p><p>Was she?, oh she was feeding him, the very sight made your heart go doki doki in itself.</p><p>You realised you had a few minutes until the bus arrives and with nothing to do you made your way over to the single bench.</p><p>“Excuse me do you mind if I sit here” you asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>Even though through glasses you could re the man was hesitant, you couldn’t blame him really.</p><p>He moved over a little making room for you to sit.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful day isn’t it” you smiled watching as leaves fell from their homes in the branches making way for new life to grow when spring comes around.</p><p> </p><p>He hums in response, presumed daughter is playing with his sunglasses.</p><p>“Your little one is really cute you know that” you smile as she plops down on the mans lap.</p><p>His gaze turns to you also at questioning your motives as if you were gonna kidnap his daughter.</p><p>“No please don’t think I’m weird it’s just I have a little one around her age I just thought it was cute” you frantically try to explain yourself </p><p>His attention was placed on you as his daughter pulls his beanie off along with his sunglasses</p><p>“Rei, no” he scolds the guilty toddler.</p><p>You felt your mouth go dry, he was-</p><p>He was a pro hero</p><p>The number two in fact</p><p>Pro hero Shoto</p><p> </p><p>He hastily placed his sunglasses back on covering his scar, the scar that left so many fans wondering what happened to him.</p><p>His duel locks were soon covered by the black beanie.</p><p>“Please, don’t tell anyone” he says after around two minutes in silence.</p><p>You sighed.</p><p>“Truth be told I wasn’t going to anyway, imagine a the news coverage if I did, the big screen isn’t for me, plus I can tell as much as anyone you needed quality time with your little one, trust me as a parent I know how that can get, especially when you have a job like yours when villains could try to kidnap her to get to you, I don’t think I could deal with all of that if I was in your shoes” you looked up at him, </p><p>His stunned look was clear even through his sunglasses.</p><p>“Don’t worry I won’t tell”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s you game” he asks</p><p>“Huh” you asked confused</p><p>“What do you want, money, or something else” he said, an almost cold tone laced into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No, please just  trust me, if the truth needs to be told I do need money but I don’t feel good about taking it from anyone” this brought his attention towards you,</p><p>You needed money right so why not deal with all the cameras and get paid to help you.</p><p>He doesn’t even know your name and he’s already confused by your ideology.</p><p>Not that he’s had that much social experience, the height of his social years had been in high school.</p><p>And of course when he met Reis mother, just thinking about it brought back painful memories for him.</p><p>The look on her face as she passed, full of love, he almost tears up thinking about it.</p><p>Rei’s mother had died in childbirth, and it crushed him so much he decided all he needed was his daughter and no one else.</p><p>“You know, everything I do, I do for my daughter” you smiled looking down into your half full coffee cup.</p><p>Shoto remained quiet but was listening.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I’d do without her after her father left when he found out I was pregnant, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this you probably don’t care” I mutter as I felt tears gather in my eyes.</p><p>“Why would you think that, I’m a single parent myself, I know how it feels to have to raise a child alone” he speaks, his voice so different then It was on the tv, it sounded as if raw emotion was sleeping through into his tone.</p><p>You both talked for about two hours, it was then you realised that you had missed your shift completely, “shit” you cussed.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes darted to yours.</p><p>“Everything alright” he asks </p><p>“Not really I’m probably going to get fired so that means I’ll have no rent money this month” you sighed</p><p>Shoto but his lip,</p><p>“Would you like to borrow some” he asks, your eyes darting to his face.</p><p>“You would really do that we only just met”  you questioned </p><p>“Of corse is there anything I can use to get in touch again” he asks, bouncing his tired daughter on his knee.</p><p> </p><p>“I only have my address” you mumbled,</p><p>He nods, offering you a pen.</p><p>You nodded in thanks before scribbling down your address on a notebook you usually keep on you, ripping out the page and passing it to him.</p><p>He nods “when your rent due?” He asked </p><p>“Wensday” you replied, </p><p>“Alright I’ll drop by later with the money” he says standing up.</p><p>“For the last time today, thank you so much, I don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn't met you” you said smiling before you both took of to your separate homes.</p><p>That very encounter set of a chain of events that led you to this day.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>You bit your lip nervously, today was the day,  the day when your little one would meet his.</p><p> </p><p>You two had been seeing more of each other, well especially since you started dating two weeks ago.</p><p>You had already gotten to have quality time with Rei, and you were singing her praises, she was just too damn cute.</p><p>You felt like you had bonded with Rei and hoped she could do the same with your little one.</p><p>Shoto had also not met her yet, but you felt it necessary for him to met his potential future step daughter.</p><p> </p><p>You had decided to met up at his place because your was a wreck.</p><p>Your little one dressed up for the winter day, boots and scarf on along with her coat.</p><p> </p><p>Her h/c hair is clean and brushed.</p><p>You both smelled nice </p><p> </p><p>You were ready.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the coffee shop wasn’t that long maybe around 15-30 minutes, and less time in a car.</p><p> </p><p>You had to be careful where there was frost on the ground.</p><p>You eventually arrived at this big private neighbourhood, you had to hold back a gasp, even though you had been here before.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto had asked you to look after Rei for a few hours while she was sick and he needed to be at work.</p><p>Your little one was better by then and in school that day.</p><p>“Momma” shira asks </p><p>You humed in response.</p><p>“Where are we” she asked curiously</p><p> </p><p>“We are at a special pension house” you replied, you really hoped she got along with Rei.</p><p> </p><p>You walk up the freshly snow ridden drive, frost crunching under with you.</p><p>Before you could even knock Rei answered the door.</p><p>“Hey, cutie your cute father home” you smirked, Rei smiled, teeth showing.</p><p>“Yes he’s in the kitchen” she answers, looking nervous when her eyes landed on shira.</p><p>You made your way into the traditional Japanese style house.</p><p>“Rei could you take Shira to look around please” you smiled at the toddler, she nodded pulling Shira away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey handsome, come out come out, wherever you are” you felt arms wrapped around from behind, the temperature almost Guaranteed it was your lover.</p><p>“Hi, beautiful,” he mutters, head hiding in your neck</p><p>You couldn’t resist the giggles that left your throat.</p><p>“So where is she” he asks, you knew he had been nervous about meeting Shira fearing she wouldn’t like him or she thought he was trying to take you away.</p><p>“She’s with Rei” you hummed, “your daughters better at handling social situations then you” you smirked playfully.</p><p>“Hmm, you think so, do you?” He mutters Hands finding your waist, “how about you stay the night?” </p><p>“Mmm I think I’d like that” your turned, your lips pressing against his.</p><p>Meanwhile </p><p>Shira sat on the floor, facing the wall, she may or may not have been a little jealous that you had a close relationship with someone that wasn’t her or her uncles.</p><p>“Hey do you wanna play” the white haired girl asked the h/c haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>Shira nodded, </p><p>She shuffles forward towards a rather new looking doll house, the house is pink, with stickers decorated in the wrong places, like a table sticker on the roof or a bush sticker below the tv.</p><p>This information told her that she had placed the stickers herself.</p><p>That thought was almost endearing.</p><p>Shira smiles before joining Rei in playing with her dollhouse,</p><p> </p><p>You smiled as you leaned through the door, happy to see them getting along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vampire au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you walked along the castle hall you began to ponder on how you were here and then suddenly a large flashback cane flooding back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>you knew your family had had problems with the family business as of late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You badly had any money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were supposed to take over next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>l/n family business of selling souls and stews.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>as times got worse so did your chance to help your parents with their financial issues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had always been good parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>witch is why it surprised you when they sold you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THEY FUCKING SOLD YOU.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And to whom you may ask, a certain duel haired count was interested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And even though he was nobility your parents still questioned him about your safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh how he lied through his teeth</p>
<p>he promised them he would keep you safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LIES</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once you arrived at his manor your true purpose was revealed to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were the counts concubine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>his plaything,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>his pet </p>
<p> </p>
<p>his toy </p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>you were disgusted, there were no other word to describe how you were feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took your first kiss</p>
<p> </p>
<p>your first time</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So now you wanted nothing more then to go home to your loving parents, but you knew you couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he was paying them wealthy amounts of money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>you were sitting in his room of witch he demanded he share with you, so thy he doesn’t have to make a trek to the other side of the manor when he’s horny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were sitting on the red velvet window seat when you felt arms wrap around you and his nose pressed into your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m thirsty” he groans licking your neck </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh you forgot you were his blood bag as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds later you felt a sharp pain and you knew he was drinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt his tongue roll over your wound that he inflicted as he pulls away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”mmmmm exquisite” he moans at the taste of your blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He licks all you remaining blood off his fangs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arms wrapped around you tightened his breath hovered over your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>you tried to push him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”where do you think your going hmmm, you trying to escape again, tsk tsk tsk do you remember what happened last time you tried to run away from me” his breath lingers on your ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>you shiver remembering last time you tried to run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happened after he had his way with you for the first time you climbed out the window on the unreasonably secure vines that lined the exterior stone walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but he caught up to you </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and he punished you so hard that you could barely walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your thoughts were cut off by him sighing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”you know you should feel blessed, I chose you, do you know how many females would kill for this opportunity” he said as he nuzzles into your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he said this I felt sick, all those other people could fucking have him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally you gather enough courage to ask what’s been playing on your mind for awhile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why me?” You ask quietly but he still heard you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because your beautiful and I love you, even if you don’t love me back now, I will make you fall for me” He whispers as his fangs playfully tug on your ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And for extra security I’m going to breed you my sweet” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>you felt a huge wave of dread wash over you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”why can’t you find a nice female vampire to breed with” you exclaim  in panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my dear you know that if I bred with a vampire the spawn that we will create will be born dead and it’s always a hassle to revive them”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were terrified of two things of witch he just implied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1. He had tried to bred with a vampire before.</p>
<p>2, oh yeah HE WAS GOING TO FUCK YOU FULL OF HIS UNDEAD SPERM.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You try to push him off but ultimately fails </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So you screamed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>your screaming for help soon stopped when his plane hand covered your mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”now, now my dear be quiet or ill bite you” he mutters pushing you down onto his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a few months since the Incident even after all this time all you could say was that you absolutely despised him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>you hated the way he took so much from you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chance to make new friends- gone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a chance to fall in live on your own- gone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chance to have your first child with someone you love- gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, you were pregnant with the baby if the man that you detested most in this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sat there watching the sun disappear behind the crisp snowy mountains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The colour scheme of the room was black and red,The walls were black with torches lighting up the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the centre of the room was a oak bed frame, white mattress black under sheets and a silk red quilt and silk red pillows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You heard the large mahogany door behind you open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a few seconds but you feel the window cushion dip underneath HIS weight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you two today baby” he says wrapping his large arms around you Placing his hand tentatively on your bloated stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You don’t answer </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, I wish you would stop being so miserable, it’s not fitting to such a pretty face” he says capturing your chin between his index finger and thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then he tried to pull you in for a kiss, but you pushed away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at you confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stay away from me you yell as you run away from him, you make it half way across the room before you felt his arms wrap around you, careful not to hurt your stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, honey your just experiencing mood swings” he whispers kissing your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,I’m not” you exclaim attempting to escape his strong grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah ah where’s my kiss” he said pulling you right into his chest, lifting your chin and suddenly his vampiric lips on yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled away </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was that so hard my love“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And those moments led to now </p>
<p> </p>
<p>with your legs spread open as you scream in agony as the tiny person that has been living in your womb for nine months was crowning out of your vagina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>holding onto your hand was the baby daddy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You scream out </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and a great wave of relief washed over you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>you heard a new cry enter the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>you looked up to the nurse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>seeing that she was holding your son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a sudden rush of pain was sent through you again as another nurse came rushing over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”oh miss Todoroki it seem as though there is another baby” the nurse says </p>
<p> </p>
<p>after another hour of pushing a daughter was birthed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>while you were giving life to the second, your husband was nursing your son with a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>man you hated seeing him happy </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the nurses cleaned the second baby before handing her to you. her little pink face </p>
<p> </p>
<p>her tiny body wrapped up in a pink flower Blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>your thumb brushed over her pink cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>you look up to the man who had forced you into a marriage that you never wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he smiles down at you kneeling down, showing you your son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he was beautiful </p>
<p> </p>
<p>you wanted to cry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>you vowed to not fall In love when you first found out about your pregnancy... but oh how you failed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>looking at your children, you smiled Tears forming in your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tormented</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whispers </p><p> </p><p>Circling </p><p> </p><p>Will the torment ever end </p><p>Oh the horrible constant torment.</p><p> </p><p>Everything had been going well for you a few weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was fine</p><p>No one was bullying you </p><p>No one was harassing you</p><p>You were happy </p><p> </p><p>You cursed the very man who caused this almost every day.</p><p>His stupid duel hair and eyes, eyes that you sometimes found yourself wanting to poke out.</p><p>You were currently just finishing up a project in class when the teacher called for the classes attention.</p><p>“Alright class, today we will be starting a project that will run its course through the rest of your academic lives” she announced.</p><p>You were a little nervous, a project that will last the rest of your college days.</p><p>“You will work in pairs, don’t get to excited I have already picked them” miss leaves announced.</p><p> </p><p>Disappointed sighs and complains could be heard throughout the class.</p><p>names appeared on the board </p><p>Your eyes scanned over the projected names </p><p> </p><p>Your stomach dropped when your saw your name.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n l/n and Shoto Todoroki.</p><p> </p><p>You gulped, he was the one who started all the rumours about you.</p><p> </p><p>You could hear gasps across the class</p><p> </p><p>Woah look the slut is with the hottest boy in class</p><p>I bet she’s happy to be with the Hotty that fucking whore.</p><p>Slag</p><p>Bitch</p><p>Cunt </p><p>Their words filled your heart with dismay</p><p>The teacher continued to explain the project.</p><p>“Right everyone, class is about to end, please speak with your partners about ideas for this project out of class” as the teacher finished speaking the bell sounded.</p><p> </p><p>You quickly grabbed all your equipment and quickly made your way out of class.</p><p> </p><p>You felt someone’s arm grip onto yours as you tried to make your way down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>You looked back to see the one person you never wanted to see again.</p><p>His cold eyes piercing your soul, you felt tears form in the corners of your eyes.</p><p>Flashbacks of that night came flooding back.</p><p>“No please don’t ahh” </p><p>Your thought was tight you could barely breath as you remembered the events that took place that disgusting night.</p><p>He had raped you.</p><p> </p><p>He had forced you into his bed </p><p>He used you as relief </p><p> </p><p>and then proceeded to spread rumours that you were only using him for his family’s money.</p><p>While you were having your small meltdown</p><p>He had managed to drag you back to his dorm.</p><p>The dorm where he held you down and… did unspeakable things to you.</p><p>He shoved you down on the bed.</p><p>He pulled his T-shirt off </p><p>‘Please no not again’ you thought.</p><p>You tried to get up with every Ounce of strength you had in your body.</p><p>But to no avail</p><p>He had managed to position himself so that he was hovering over you.</p><p>You hit and slapped his bare chest but he wasn’t budging. </p><p>He laughed, the laugh had an evil underlying tone.</p><p>“Didn’t you listen in class, we need to prepare each other for any potential future family”, you gagged at the thought, him as a father, it made you feel sick.</p><p>It was clear that the teacher never wanted you to start humping your assigned partner, no, you knew she meant for you to prepare each other for the future of having possible family’s and jobs to keep track of.</p><p>Just because the teacher assigned you two to be partners did not mean she expected you to be married with kids in the future; it was just a very long project, displaying family life.</p><p>He attempted to pull your shirt over your head, but with you struggling underneath him it made it nearly impossible.</p><p>After realising you aren’t gonna give in, he ripped your shirt in half.</p><p>“Please, don’t” your voice croaked out, your voices was saw from screaming pleas to get him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Please” you resisted the urge to look into his heterochromic eyes.</p><p>He chuckled, </p><p> </p><p>Before ripping your trousers off along with your panties.</p><p> </p><p>He positioned you so that your ass was up in the air facing him, you heard him start to unbuckle his belt.</p><p>You started shaking even more than you were before.</p><p>You felt a sudden jolt of pain, you leaned forward from the throbbing hit,</p><p>“Good girl” you could practically hear his evil smirk.</p><p>He grabbed your hips, holding them still, as he entered, your dry hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck baby, your so fucking tight, wet or not” he groaned as he started thrusting without even asking you if you were prepared.</p><p>His hands worked their way up to your tits, holding them in place as he thrusted harder, deeper.</p><p>“Ahh” you cried as his lengthy girthy cock reached your g-spot.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it you good little slave” he grunted as he continued to thrust into your penetrated heat.</p><p>Your stomach suddenly tightened, much like it did the first time he made you cum.</p><p> </p><p>You felt a great wave of pressure being released, you almost relaxed, almost, his terrible deed is making it hard for you to breathe.</p><p>He continued thrusting until he reached his high, </p><p> </p><p>His hot sticky seed shot into your tormented cunt.</p><p>You fell back, gasping, you really needed to get out, </p><p>But fate is never in your side.</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki fell beside you wrapping you up in a large puffy blanket as a means to not escape, he wrapped his arms around the large blanket that was concealing you to Guarantee you wouldn’t run.</p><p> </p><p>You knew you would be tormented for the rest of your life by this man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just a quick note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys </p><p> </p><p>I know that some people like to read my work for whatever reason that may be </p><p>But i just wanted to ask if there was anything you wanted me to turn into a full on story, if not that’s cool just wanted to know </p><p> </p><p>You may request things you might wanna read you can do that but please follow these rules.</p><p> </p><p>Things I will write for </p><p>Yandere(I’m a hoe for It)</p><p>Various kinks </p><p>Smut </p><p>Angst (my heart)</p><p>Possible kinktober</p><p>Things will be added when I think of them</p><p>Fluff</p><p>Older man/younger Woman</p><p>Things I will not write for </p><p>Incest (unless)</p><p>Todomomo Elements (Please be respectful of the fact I hate this ship with a passion)</p><p>I thinks that’s it but once again If I think of anything else I shall add it</p><p>Seriously though feel free to request</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blowjob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gagged as his huge erotic cock pushed into the back of your throat.</p><p>You struggled to breath as you find a comfy breath Intake through your nose.</p><p>“Oh yes, you little slut, take this cock” he groans his eyes rolling to the back of his head. </p><p>His hands found a firm grip in your h/c locks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to show you who’s boss, little whore” he growls as your tongue rolled over his slit.</p><p>He pushed his appendage balls deep</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t letting you go any time soon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>